lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Aditya
Aditya Bhanu, the King of Mutants, was a deific entity born in the year 1 AC (After Cataclysm). The champion of the Sun God, the prince of the infamous Rylo Clan of Mutants, and leader of the grand Indranic Empire, Aditya is regarded as a legendary figure who was the most powerful and sacred existence in the history of the world - while, on the other hand, is regarded as a tyrant who led a genocide of many lesser clans of Mutant-kind and only further increased anti-Mutant sentiment. Overview Aditya was born to the infamous Rylo Clan of Mutants. The Rylo were renowned for their golden, sun-kissed hair and piercing green eyes, the color of emerald. Associated with fire and blood, they were one of the few Mutant clans with hereditary mutations, theirs strengthening under sunlight and powerful Mystic Eyes. Born alongside six other siblings, with crimson eyes, the color of blood and rubies, the color fabled amongst the clan as the defining feature of the future king of the Rylo, Aditya displayed unmatched power from his early childhood that remained throughout his life. Aditya, expanding his power, would go on to fool and overpower Krayt the Conqueror, obliterating his capital, killing Krayt, and expanding his own empire into the Indranic Empire, an empire that is fabled to have covered the entire west and center of the continent, with rumored lands even in another continent. Reaching the highpoint of his fame sometime around 77 AC, Aditya would only be brought down when one of his nephews poisoned him, the God of Death cursed him, and after facing off against 1,000,000 men, the champion of the Thunder God, Gwyndolyn, battled and sealed him with the help of the God of Development. Now, he rests underground, petrified - his power still emanating across the planet. Power Aditya is widely renowned as the most powerful being to walk the Earth - though the Axis does well to wipe thoughts of him from people's minds. He remains a legend among Mutants, recounted for his many feats. Though many tomes regarding his ventures and power have been destroyed or lost, Aditya is known enough in some areas to have tales of him recounted through oral tradition - and, in the end, it is difficult to hide the existence of perhaps the most expansive empire in history. He is not compared to beings such as James Consumit, Artorias or Saint Gesu, for he is seen on a level entirely foreign to theirs, a walking force of nature, untouched by scales of power to those beings who came after him. Blessed by the Sun God and displaying heavenly prowess from the age of 3, Aditya was said to be capable of bringing the Genesis, the Sun's Cataclysm, to the Earth and destroying all land and cursing the sea to be devoid of life. His chariot, pulled by a chimera gifted to him by the War God, and two White Wolves granted to him by the Goddess of the Moon and Sea, was said to move faster than light itself, a blazing fury of War, Death, and the Sun itself razing the battlefield until there was none left. He is responsible for slaying the Dragon's, leaving nearly all of them extinct, and reportedly setting the entire country of Ghirahim ablaze with golden, divine fire when the king denied him hospitality. Aditya battled the Champion of Thunder, Gwyndolyn, a total of three times - only being defeated the third when the God of Development and God of War chained him down with divine shackles, allowing Gwyndolyn to land a thunderous blow to his chest. Aditya is also renowned for having defeated the God of War in single combat as his warriors pushed the God's conquest of the world back. Granted eternal youth and immortality by the Sun God, he could not be killed outright - forcing Gwyndolyn and the God of Development to seal him deep underground, the God keeping constant watch over his petrified slumber. Category:Lookout X Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Males Category:Champions Category:Mutants